


Latchkey Child [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Relationship Study, Thanksgiving, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Despite all her best efforts, Jessica seems to have acquired a kid.Now what.





	Latchkey Child [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Latchkey Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054747) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Jessica-Jones/Latchkey%20Child.mp3) | 13MB | 00:13:15



##### Streaming


End file.
